Kuolema Tekee Taitelijian
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: One-Shot. This is an alternate scene from the episode Nasty Habits. Its a different take on what happened at the end and the last scene between Neal and Rumpelstiltskin. The title comes from Nightwish's song Kuolema Tekee Taitelijian. Once you read this you'll understand why. Enjoy. Comments and Reviews are welcome.


**Kuolema Tekee Taitelijian**

**Author's Note:** I decided to write this because I was so pissed at the last scene between Neal and his father Rumpelstiltskin in tonight's episode Nasty Habits. You can check out what I really think on my Tumblr about it. So anyway I decided to write my own alternative version to that scene and episode ending. Tell me what you think. And one more thing Kuolema Tekee Taitelijian belongs to Nightwish.

**Tumblr:** post/64645563478

* * *

"_Luojani, luoksesi anna minun tulla siksi miksi lapseni minua luulee."_

"_My Lord, let me come to you, let me become what my child thinks I am."_

Neal began walking away from his father with Henry over his shoulder. For a moment Rumpelstiltskin still stared at his poisoned hands, then he turned around to face his son who was about to enter certain death by going into the jungle.

"Bae—I mean Neal! Wait!" Rumpelstiltskin called out.

Neal couldn't help but stop in his tracks, he faces his father unsure at what he is going to do or say next. Rumpelstiltskin walks over to his son, his arms are wide open, his palms still stinging with poison. Neal asks his father, in a strained, impatient voice, what he wants.

"I should have done this years ago when Pan led you away the first time with his pipes."

"And what was that? Use more unnecessary magic?"

"No. I should have said this," Rumpelstiltskin slowly says, "Please stay son. I need you. I don't care about the prophecy anymore. I care about you. You are home. You. Are. My happy ending. Please stay with me. I will do anything to prove myself to you, to be what you want me to be. As I said, I can change, I can have strength if only you can have faith in me."

Neal walks closer to his father unsure of what to do and doubtful of his father's words.

"You'll do anything."

"Anything," he says with a weak, pleading, yet hopeful smile, "Just name it son."

"Then if you really mean this and if it's true, call back you shadow," Neal says, "Call your shadow and tell it to bring back the dagger and have it give it to me."

"I will. You won't regret this. I don't need another chance." Rumpelstiltskin promised.

Neal lays Henry down and knelt beside his son, protecting him. At the same time he watches his own father take the take the spear with the poison on it. Rumple asks his son if the spear still has at least some squid ink on it. Neal replies that it should still have a little on it and Rumple replies that it will be more than enough for what he'll do.

Rumple breaks the arrowhead of the spear off and uses the handle to carve around both of his feet. Just like the night he arrived back to Neverland, he carves his shadow out of his body and commands it to show itself.

Neal is taken aback that his father was actually telling he truth about his shadow. Its the first time he believes his father was telling the truth at all instead of just lies and half-truths. He's even more shocked at what his father says to the shadow. In a grizzly, raspy, and commanding voice he speaks to his shadow.

"My last word to you was that you hide my dagger where no one not even me could find it. Now I have a different order and you'd better obey it." Rumple threatens, "Go and fetch my dagger and bring it back and give it to my son. If you don't I'll make it so you are destroyed, along with me. Understand?"

The shadow nods in understanding and flies off to go get the dagger. He knows better then to argue with the Dark One.

Rumpelstiltskin sighs in exhaustion and sits by Neal and his grandson.

"Thanks Papa," Neal says as he gives his father a quick loving embrace, "Now what do you suggest? Should we stay here and make camp?"

"Yes. I think that's best Bae...Neal."

"You can call me Baelfire if you want."

This brings Rumple to tears of joy. It also brings tears to Neal's eyes too.

"Henry should be waking up within the next hour or so," Rumpelstiltskin whispers, "While we wait though I'll put a protection charm around our camp. It will be so that no one will be able to see let alone enter this camp but that my shadow can still get in. Is that alright...Bae."

"Sure papa."

And so Rumple sets to work on his charm and in no time he's done, then he sets to work on building a fire to keep the three of them warm for the night or however long their stay in this same spot.

An hour later, just as Rumple predicted, Henry begins to stir. Its almost like a few months ago when he awoke from the Sleeping Curse. As he wakes up his vision is blurry and the sand crust from his sleep was still caught in the corner of his eyes. He wobbles as he slowly sits up, and rubs the sand out of his eyes.

At first he doesn't believe who is right in front of him and beside him. Henry thinks at first that it was all a dream. Neal was supposed to be dead, shot by Tamara. And Henry was told by Pan that none of his family would dare come for him.

Rumple pats his grandson on the back and supports him.

"Henry," he whispers, "This really is your father and we really are here. You're not dreaming, we've come to save you."

"Where are my moms then. Where's Emma, and my other mom and Charming and Snow White? My other grandparents?"

"I left them on the ship we came on, but I wouldn't doubt that they are all here on the island."

"How are we all going to get off? What about Pan and the Lost Boys?"

Neal speaks this time and he smiles at his son.

"Hey, I got off last time, and so did Hook. With a little luck and quick thinking we'll be back home before you know it.

Henry asks when they will find Emma and everyone else. Neal says soon but that Henry should rest now. It was still the middle of the night and they all needed their rest for the morning. Rumple offers to stand guard just in case the worst should happen and also to wait for his shadow's arrival. Neal tries to object but Rumple insists. Neal and Henry go to sleep and Henry curly up next to his dad with Neal's arm wrapped snugly around Henry.

Rumple keeps the fire going with his own thoughts keeping him company. He still can't believe he finally has his son back. Just then Belle appears to him once more.

"I told you that you have something to live for," Belles says with a smile, "You have your son back."

"Thank you Belle for believing in me, for seeing the good," Rumple tells her, "Even if he is my undoing I'll die in peace."

Belle takes his hand and tells him that he won't die. She doesn't believe that he'll die. Henry will take the monster out of him.

"I know you believe that but-"

Belle stops him with a quick, soft kiss.

"You already proved yourself to your son. Now you just have to believe that it will all work out for the best. I'll be waiting for you in Storybrooke," and as quickly as Belle came she disappeared.

As Belle left Rumpelstiltskin's shadow came. It brought back the dagger and handed it back to him. Then the shadow attached itself back to him. Rumple went over to Neal and lightly shook him awake without waking Henry.

Neal yawned and asked what his father wanted.

"To give you my dagger," and he hands Neal the dagger. He's practically in tears again.

"Thank you. I will protect it," Neal vows, "For the Dark One you aren't so dark,"

Rumpelstiltskin chuckles.

"I'll take that as a compliment son. Now go get some rest can handle staying up until morning."

Neal agrees and heads back to sleep with his son.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
